The present invention relates generally to a new and improved construction for an etching or stenciling apparatus.
The construction and operation of etching or stenciling apparatuses are well known to those having ordinary skill in the relevant art. These apparatuses are used to perform a variety of tasks, such as etching a pattern on a piece of glass or other material, as well as other similar operations. In this capacity, the stenciling apparatus can etch a serial number, or other product information, directly on a workpiece or component of a larger assembly. For example, the stenciling apparatus can be employed in marking picture tubes with product identifying information before those tubes are assembled into a television or a computer monitor.
While the stenciling apparatuses of the prior art perform their functions adequately, they present certain drawbacks which make them unattractive to some users. In these prior art apparatuses, a workman has to properly position each workpiece to be stenciled or etched individually against the stencil of the apparatus. Once the workpiece is properly positioned, forced air bearing an appropriate abrasive or stenciling material, such as sand or the like, is directed against the workpiece through the stencil, thereby etching a pre-determined pattern on the workpiece.
Due to the number of steps that must be performed by the workman in stenciling the workpiece, the production time required to manufacture and to etch a workpiece is increased. Also, at least one workman should be employed to position each workpiece, while another may be employed to control and to monitor direction of the forced air. Furthermore, the stencil can become clogged, resulting in apparatus down time while a workman cleans the stencil. Thus, utilization of the prior art apparatuses is costly in time and manpower.
The stenciling apparatus, constructed according to the teachings of the present invention, is intended to solve, or assist in solving, at least some of these drawbacks.